1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic separation device, and more particularly relates to a magnetic separation device capable of separating magnetic material from a working fluid of a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, after a separation process, a conventional magnetic separation device is not able to efficiently separate magnetic substances from liquid, thus, the concentration of the separated target is not purified completely, and the activity of biomaterial contained in the liquid may be destroyed.